Truth or Dare
by Ms Amber
Summary: Join Mistyfoot, Jayfeather, Toadfoot and Breezepelt as they embark on their Truth or Dare adventure! Well, actually, they're just huddled somewhere in their hiding spot, playing that game. Rated T for colourful language and violence like bashing. R&R!
1. Funny Dares with the Four Weirdos!

**TRUTH OR DARE**

Characters: 

Mistyfoot~ Very serious (sometimes humorous), patient, fussy

Jayfeather~ Boring, serious, grumpy

Toadfoot~ Weird, always in a bad mood

Breezepelt~ Loves to boast, grumpy, boring, even more boring, so boring =.="

**Before you begin reading, I would like to warn you that you should NOT do this at home or even dare your friends to do this stuff, kapeesh? I'm kidding; you can if you want to!**

Story

Mistyfoot, Jayfeather, Toadfoot and Breezepelt are all playing Truth or Dare.

Mistyfoot: I'll go first

Breezepelt: Why do you have to go first?

Mistyfoot: Because I'm the eldest here!

Toadfoot: Yes, O Old One. (mockingly)

Mistyfoot: Shut up! Okay, Jayfeather, Truth or Dare?

Jayfeather: Dare

(Breezepelt and Toadfoot go OOOH)

Mistyfoot: I dare you to go up to Brambleclaw and say that you love him. Now.

Jayfeather: I'm not gay!

Mistyfoot: Of course you're not, but you're related.

Jayfeather: We were never related. Hollyleaf said so at the Gathering.

Breezepelt: Just do it.

Toadfoot: Yeah.

Jayfeather: Fine, stupid furballs. You'll regret this!

(Jayfeather stomps off to Brambleclaw, followed closely by the other three cats)

Jayfeather: I love you Brambleclaw.

Brambleclaw: We're not gay together, are we?

Mistyfoot: You are.

Squirrelflight: I thought you loved me! Now you love Jayfeather! YOU GAY FREAK!

Brambleclaw: (shocked) Huh? I'm not gay! I don't love a medicine cat!

Jayfeather: We're playing Truth or Dare.

Breezepelt: No we're not!

Toadfoot: Jayfeather told us that he loves you.

Mistyfoot: I didn't 'know you two were gay

(All three cats start laughing)

Brambleclaw: I don't know what you're talking about!

Squirrelflight: I hate you, Brambleclaw. I never want to see you again!

(Squirrelflight runs away)

Breezepelt and Toadfoot: REJECTED!

Jayfeather: I'm not gay!

Brambleclaw: Stay out of my way in the future, okay idiot?

Jayfeather: Hey! They-

Brambleclaw: It's not THEY, it's YOU.

(Stomps away)

Jayfeather is angry now. I mean, REALLY angry.

Jayfeather: Breezepelt! Truth or Dare?

Breezepelt: Truth.

Jayfeather: Damn.

Toadfoot: Pwned.

Mistyfoot: Hurry up, I want to know what the truth thing is!

Jayfeather: Are you wearing girls underpants right now?

**P.S. All the cats are wearing clothes**

Total Silence.

Mistyfoot: Don't tell me; you're ACTUALLY wearing girls underpants?

Breezepelt: Am not!

0.o Breezepelt's nose grows longer

Toadfoot: Pinnochio! Hahaha! (rofl)

Jayfeather: ZOMG! You ARE wearing girls underpants!

Breezepelt: …I am.

All the other three cats: OOOOOOOH!

Mistyfoot: You're an offense to girls

*Slaps Breezepelt on the face*

Breezepelt: Ow!

(Laughing)

Breezepelt: Not funny! Now, TOADFOOT!

*Swings around to Toadfoot*

Breezepelt: Truth or Dare?

Toadfoot: Dare.

All the three other cats: OOOOH!

Breezepelt: I dare you to sing Hit Me Baby One More Time in front of Blackstar.

Toadfoot: What a stupid dare.

Jayfeather: Well, you have to do it.

Toadfoot: Fine.

Breezepelt: Just the chorus.

Mistyfoot: This is going to be hilarious!

(Toadfoot pads up to Blackstar)

Blackstar: What do YOU want?

Toadfoot: Uhh…

Blackstar: HURRY UP AND TELL ME!

*Toadfoot sings Hit Me Baby One More Time*

Blackstar: WTF?

Toadfoot: Uhhh…sorry to bother you…I gotta go!

*Swings around to run*

(Mistyfoot, Breezepelt and Jayfeather are rofling right now)

Blackstar: Wait!

Toadfoot: Uh-oh…

Blackstar: That is such an awesome song! Sing it again!

Mistyfoot: HAHAHAHAHAHHAAH!

Jayfeather: HHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Breezepelt: !

Toadfoot: Umm…uhh…well, I'm very busy right now…so, I need to, uh…go?

Blackstar: Don't disobey me; sing it!

Silence.

Blackstar: SINGITSINGITSINGITSINGIT!

*Toadfoot – RELUCTANTLY – sings it again*

Blackstar: Awesome! Teach me the song!

*Toadfoot teaches Blackstar how to sing*

*Blackstar starts to sing the song*

(Toadfoot quietly sneaks away)

Toadfoot: Man, he can't sing properly!

Breezepelt: That's the best dare yet, huh?

Mistyfoot: You bet!

Jayfeather: C-O-O-L!

Toadfoot: Jayfeather, truth or dare?

Jayfeather: It's truth.

Breezepelt: LOL.

Toadfoot: Are you in love with a cat?

Jayfeather: Certainly not.

(Jayfeather's nose grows longer)

Mistyfoot: Pinnochio! (rofl)

Toadfoot: Who are you in love with? ZOMG!

Jayfeather: ONLY one question allowed! Mistyfoot, truth or dare?

Mistyfoot: Dare.

"OOOOOH!"

Mistyfoot: W-A-T?

Breezepelt: That's not how you spell what!

Mistyfoot: Is to!

Toadfoot: W-H-A-T!

Jayfeather: W-A-T-E-V-A!

Breezepelt: That's now how you spell whatever!

Jayfeather: Is to!

Toadfoot: W-H-A-T-E-V-E-R!

Mistyfoot: Nerds.

Jayfeather: Nerds.

Mistyfoot: Stop copying me and get on with the dare!

Jayfeather: OK! I dare you to act like a man in front of…

*Jayfeather thinks for a moment*

Jayfeather: …Stonefur!

Mistyfoot: Uhh…he's dead.

Jayfeather: Oh.

Breezepelt: Pwned.

Toadfoot: Pwned x2.

Jayfeather: Then Stormfur.

Mistyfoot: He's in the mountains.

Jayfeather: Oh.

Breezepelt: Pwned x2.

Toadfoot: Pwned x3.

Jayfeather: Then Mothwing.

Mistyfoot: Finally some sense to you!

*Mistyfoot pads over to Mothwing*

Mothwing: Hello, Mistyfoot. How are you?

Mistyfoot: (In a man-like voice) Hello Mothwing. Need help?

Mothwing: (Looks absolutely SHOCKED) What the hell is wrong with YOU?

Mistyfoot: (In a man-like voice) Nothing, 13itch. Now, need help?

Mothwing: No! Get lost!

Mistyfoot: (In a man-like voice) Don't talk to the future-leader like that!

Mothwing: Get LOST!

*Mistyfoot runs away*

(All the cats laugh)

**End of Story, FOR NOW**

**There will be more from the four cats that are playing Truth or Dare. Please Review on it and tell me what you think!**


	2. Purr to a Twoleg and FAIL!

**TRUTH OR DARE – CHAPTER TWO**

Mistyfoot, Toadfoot, Jayfeather and Breezepelt are in Twolegplace, after being lectured by their leaders that playing Truth or Dare is a bad game, and if they wanted to play the game they had to play it in Twolegplace, which is exactly what they are doing now; because they think that the game is so awesome (apart from the fact that Toadfoot thought it was a ****ing game because he had to sing Hit Me Baby One More Time in front of Blackstar)

Mistyfoot: Toadfoot, you are the one who starts.

Toadfoot: (laughs) good, I want to get some revenge on…Breezepelt!

Breezepelt: Truth.

Toadfoot: You're a 13itch. I'm going to haunt you for the rest of my life.

Breezepelt: Get on with it, toad.

Jayfeather and Mistyfoot let out mrrows of laughter.

Toadfoot: (blushes) I'm not a toad you freaks.

Jayfeather: (snaps) hurry up!

Toadfoot: Okay, umm…who do you like?

Breezepelt: Uhh…I don't like anyone.

Breezepelt's nose suddenly grew bigger.

Mistyfoot and Jayfeather: Pinnochio! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! *Rofl*

Toadfoot: OOOOh, so you LIKE someone!

Breezepelt: I like the sky!

Breezepelt's nose suddenly grew bigger.

Mistyfoot: ROFL!

Jayfeather: ROFLLLLL!

(Hysterical laughter made by both Mistyfoot and Jayfeather)

Toadfoot: Just tell me the truth.

Breezepelt: I like Heathertail!

Breezepelt's nose suddenly grew bigger.

Toadfoot: So you DON'T like Heathertail. Hurry up and tell me who you really are in love with. And stop lying because it's not going to work anyway.

Breezepelt sighs.

Breezepelt: Fine, I like Crowfeather.

SILENCE. (0.o)

Jayfeather: Are you GAY?

Jayfeather shows a (o.0) face.

Breezepelt: Uhh…yeah.

Mistyfoot: Wow! Gay cats! Who's the mother?

Toadfoot: LOLZ! I'm going to die laughing! ROFL! *Rofl*

Breezepelt: I'm giving…uh, birth to…kits…any moment…now."

Breezepelt looks like he is going to sink to the floor with embarrassment. He just gave out his biggest gay secret! WOW!

Mistyfoot: KITS! YOU ARE GIVING BIRTH TO KITTTTTS?

Jayfeather: !

Toadfoot: I know, right? Toms can't give birth to kits. Only she-cat's can.

Breezepelt: Well, look where you're mouth got you to. Can't you see my stomach is growing bigger?

(All three cats stare in silence as they look at Breezepelt's stomach)

Mistyfoot: I thought that your stomach was bigger only because you ate too much.

Jayfeather: LOL.

Toadfoot: I can't believe it. :o

Breezepelt: Well, I can believe it.

Mistyfoot: Moving along. Breezepelt, who are you going to pick?

Jayfeather: Ican''! (To all who can't read that, it says: I can't believe that Breezepelt is giving birth to kits I can't believe that he is actually giving birth to kits I am going to die!)

Breezepelt: You.

Toadfoot: (confused) Who?

Breezepelt: Mistyfoot, of course. Who am I looking at, mouse-brain?

Toadfoot: (snaps) well, you should be more specific than 'You.'

Mistyfoot: I wanna dare this time.

"OOOOOOOH!"

Mistyfoot: What's with the 'oohs'?

Jayfeather: . (Just to tell you, Jayfeather's still shocked that Breezepelt is giving birth to kits, so he'll speak like this for a while, and it says: Nothing wrong just keep going on with the game)

Breezepelt: I dare you to purr to a Twoleg. AND the Twoleg has to pat you.

Toadfoot: That's too easy. Even I can do that.

Breezepelt: Except that I didn't dare you to!

Mistyfoot: (interrupts) OK, I'm doing it, I'm doing it.

Mistyfoot pads up to a random Twoleg nest and starts to purr to the Twoleg who is watering the plants in his front yard. The Twoleg spots the RiverClan deputy and sprays water at her, trying to make her flee. But Mistyfoot takes this as a sign that he likes her and runs forward, trying to purr so the Twoleg would pat her on the head. The Twoleg whacks Mistyfoot on the head, and Mistyfoot scatters away quickly, reaching up to the three toms that were waiting for her.

Mistyfoot: I did it!

Breezepelt: Except that the Twoleg actually whacked you instead of patted you.

Toadfoot: That's cheating, so do it again.

Jayfeather: Yea.

Mistyfoot: I just risked my LIFE just to do that!

Breezepelt: *yawns with boredom* who cares? Just do it again.

Mistyfoot: The dare didn't tell me to do it again. Just once.

Toadfoot: The dare did say that the Twoleg had to PAT you on the head, not WHACK you.

Jayfeather: Pat and Whack are two VERY DIFFERENT words. They have different meanings. Pat means-

Mistyfoot: I know what Pat and Whack mean!

Breezepelt: Then do it again!

Toadfoot: Yea!

Jayfeather: Hurry up; the sun's setting.

Sure enough, you can see the sun just falling down to the ground. (Not that you can see it fall anyway)

Mistyfoot: (Groans LOUDLY so the whole world can hear) I just friggin' risked my life just to go up to the Twoleg 13itch and now you want me to stupidly go back to the Twoleg 13itch just to get whacked on my precious head again?

Jayfeather: Uhh..duh.

Toadfoot: Yea.

Breezepelt: But I still want to see that pat.

Mistyfoot: $%&$^(#$*#*^&#!($#($%)#($%(%)%*$($))!#($*!#)!#*$*!#)!*%$!)*$#^&$#^

**SORRY FOR THE STOP OF THE STORY, BUT MISTYFOOT IS GOING REALLY MAD AT THE MOMENT, SO PLEASE WAIT FOR A WHILE.**

….

…..

…..

…

….

….

…..

….

…

….

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR WAIT. MISTYFOOT IS FEELING A BIT BETTER NOW BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO DO THE DARE AGAIN. BUT THE OTHER THREE AREN'T VERY HAPPY WITH THIS IDEA. NOW, BACK TO THE STORY.**

Mistyfoot: Jayfeather, truth or dare?

Jayfeather: Truth.

Breezepelt: No dare? B-O-R-I-N-G….

Toadfoot: Shut UP! I want to listen.

Mistyfoot: What do you think of Breezepelt?

Jayfeather: He's a 13itch that is G-A-Y and grumpy all the time.

Breezepelt: I'm the OPPOSITE of what Jayfeather is blabbering about. Apart from the gay part.

Toadfoot: That was a boring question.

Mistyfoot: But that's all I need to know.

Breezepelt: …..

Jayfeather: ….WHY do you need to know what I think about Breezepelt?

Mistyfoot: It's all in my plan.

Toadfoot: Plan for what?

Mistyfoot: You're all dumb. I don't have any plans.

Breezepelt: Uhh…It's actually YOU that's dumb, because you don't HAVE a plan, so you just like…wasted your turn on truth or dare.

Mistyfoot: Oh.

**Please COMMENT on this and if you like, you can tell me to add in some stuff to make this story AWESOME! P.S. This story sounds weird and a bit short, but that's because I'm so sleepy…zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…**


	3. Kissing and Rejection!

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: ****Ok, I'm bored, so I decided to continue on with this story. I haven't exactly finished it yet and kind of forgot about this, but whatever. P.S. thanks to warriorcrazy I have a few ideas now****. Also, I noticed that script format is not allowed so I've started writing like this. Anyways, enjoy!**

The next day, Toadfoot, Mistyfoot, Jayfeather and Breezepelt met again together for the third round of Truth Or Dare.

"I'm going first," Toadfoot announced.

"No way; I'm going first!" Jayfeather protested.

"Toadfoot said it first, so yeah," Mistyfoot mewed.

"IN YOUR FACE!" Toadfoot announced sneeringly.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Jayfeather shrieked.

"Ok…Jayfeather, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OOOOH." All the cats started going ooh again.

"What's with the ooh's every time some cat says dare when some cat asks the some cat whether the some cat wants to truth or dare?"

"…huh?" Toadfoot was confused. "Some cats?" he shrugged. "Whatever. I dare you to kiss Mistyfoot."

"NO FRICKIN' WAY!" Jayfeather sooo did not want to kiss Mistyfoot. "She's so damn ugly and so annoying and she's wet and smells of fish and she's my rival and—"

'It's a dare," Breezepelt interrupted. "So just do it."

"Yeah." Toadfoot meowed.

Mistyfoot just snorted. "What the hell?" she hissed. "That is the worst dare in my life!"

"Whatever."

Jayfeather complained and whined to himself a while longer and in the end actually did the dare and kissed Mistyfoot!

"You actually…did it?" Toadfoot and Breezepelt stared at Jayfeather in total shock, dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Jayfeather spat. "Eww! I'm gonna stink of fish for a moon!" He glared at Toadfoot. "Truth or DARE?" he said dare out loud.

"Truth, duh."

"You're so boring, Toadfoot," Breezepelt complained.

"Have you ever asked a cat out?" Jayfeather asked.

"Hell no!" Toadfoot snapped, and his nose immediately grew longer.

"Pinnochio!" the other three cats cried and started rolling on the floor meowing (rofming from now on).

"Hurry up and say the damn truth, toad!" Jayfeather demanded after a few more fits.

"Well, you already know what the answer is," Toadfoot pointed out. "It was a yes or no question."

"…oh yeah…"

"You're such a dumbass, Jayfeather," Breezepelt laughed.

"Shut up!" Jayfeather growled.

"Truth or Dare, Breezepelt?" Toadfoot demanded suddenly.

"DAREEEE!" Breezepelt yowled, and it seemed that the whole world shook.

"Ooooh…" Mistyfoot and Toadfoot and Jayfeather did the ooh…again.

"What's with the oohs when some cat tells some cat to either do truth or dare?" Breezepelt demanded.

"You kind of repeated what Jayfeather said earlier, you know," Mistyfoot mewed.

"…really?" Breezepelt didn't know that.

"You're such an idiot if you didn't know." Toadfoot replied.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Now…what's the dare?"

"I dare you to go up to Firestar and say, 'You stupid goody goody two shoes! You do know that Spottedleaf rejected you, right? RIGHT?'" Toadfoot let out mrrows of laughter, and soon did Mistyfoot and Jayfeather.

"No way!"

"YES WAY!"

"No way!"

"IT'S A DARE!"

"…fine."

Breezepelt padded slowly to the ThunderClan camp, followed closely by the other three laughing cats. Firestar was eating prey at the fresh-kill pile. "You stupid goody goody two shoes!" Breezepelt yowled to the ThunderClan leader.

"Haha!" Mistyfoot laughed quietly so not to disturb Breezepelt and Firestar.

"…huh? Wha?" Firestar didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"You do know that Spottedleaf rejected you, right?" Breezepelt continued on. Firestar stared at him in shock. "RIGHT?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Firestar screeched, and he slapped Breezepelt on the face. "I'm going to bitchslap you until you die! DIE! DIIEE!"

"Uh-oh…"

Sorry, but you cannot watch what happens after this…well, at least, the part when Firestar bitchslaps Breezepelt ten billion times. Please be patient and wait like the previous chapter.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Thank you for your patience. Enjoy the rest of the story.

"You're gonna pay for this…urrgh…" Breezepelt growled to Toadfoot. In the end, Breezepelt did not die, but he didn't escape without ten billion bruises and cuts. He stood up and demanded to Toadfoot, "truth or dare?"

"This time I'll choose…dare."

"Ooohh…"

"What's with the oohs when some cat asks some cat whether—"

"I'm sick and tired of hearing that line!" Mistyfoot cut in. "Are you all going to repeat that?"

"I dare you to…" Breezepelt meowed, interrupting them. "…to…to beg Blackstar to let you become leader!"

"He'll never let me do that!" Toadfoot protested.

"Just do it. It's a dare, remember?"

"That's what you always say…" Toadfoot grumbled as he led the way into the ShadowClan camp, where Blackstar was still singing the Britney Spears song.

"Hey Blackstar!" Toadfoot meowed. "Make me leader of ShadowClan and you be deputy and Russetfur become a warrior!"

"Sure thing!~" Blackstar replied, still humming.

"…WHAT?" Toadfoot couldn't believe it.

"I'll let you become leader if you teach me another Britney Spears song!~~" Blackstar sang.

"Man, he's got such a squeaky voice," Jayfeather complained.

"I know right?" Mistyfoot hissed quietly.

"…nah, you're still leader…" Toadfoot muttered, scampering off back to where the other three cats were.

"You're such a CHICKEN!" Breezepelt laughed. "You have to become leader, because I said that Blackstar had to say yes!"

"….uhh…you didn't say that," Mistyfoot meowed. "You only said just to beg to Blackstar. That's it."

"…damn."

**Well, now I've posted the 3****rd**** chapter. Review if you want and thank you for reading it!**


	4. Bad Luck Day

**Truth Or Dare**

**Bad Luck Day**

**PoX's Note: ****I'm actually in the mood to write stories now… so I'm actually going to keep going on this story! Please help by suggesting some dares and I'll give you a big cookie later! So, I've updated on a story you wouldn't think of me updating… and even though it's not allowed, everyone else is doing it too… right?**

This is their fourth day of doing their Truth Or Dare adventures.

Jayfeather: Geez. Aren't we ever going to get bored of this game?

Breezepelt: Why? It's totally fun, because I get to pwn all of you!

Jayfeather: Yeah, but, shouldn't we already be sick of it. I mean, we've been playing this for four days already!

Mistyfoot: So?

Jayfeather: So, what I'm trying to tell you is, we should stop playing this game.

Mistyfoot: No way! I'm still playing this game. Is Breezepelt and Toadfoot agreeing with me?

Toadfoot and Breezepelt: You bet!

Jayfeather: …Fine.

Toadfoot: I'm going first, and I'm going to ask you, Jayfeather; Truth or Dare?

Jayfeather: Truth.

Breezepelt: Geez, Jayfeather. You're so boring.

Jayfeather: If I said dare, who knows what you're going to dare me to do?

Mistyfoot: Like the purring to Twoleg dare? (as in Chapter 2)

Jayfeather: Exactly.

Toadfoot: Does that really matter? I mean, seriously, just do a dare.

Jayfeather: I already said truth and that's final.

Toadfoot: Okay, boring guy. So, have you and Willowshine ever gone out on a date in your life?

Jayfeather: Hell no! I don't give a damn about her!

Jayfeather's nose suddenly grew longer.

All (except Jayfeather): Pinnochio!

Jayfeather: How come every time when some cat grows a longer nose the rest always say "pinnochio"?

Breezepelt: It's just like that. I mean, you're lying.

Jayfeather: But everyone always says a lie every time it's truth.

Mistyfoot: Oh yeah… I just noticed that.

Toadfoot: So you have been going out with Willowshine.

Jayfeather: Well… I guess.

Toadfoot: That's not even an answer!

Jayfeather: Well, you should know it's yes already, okay?

Toadfoot: Okay.

Jayfeather: So, Breezepelt, truth or dare?

Breezepelt: Because truth is boring, I'm going to do dare. And no "oooh" OKAY?

Silence.

Breezepelt: Good.

Jayfeather: I dare you, Breezepelt, to go and confess your love to Sorreltail and reject Heathertail.

Breezepelt: But me and Heathertail are already in a relationship! She's giving birth to my kits!

Breezepelt grows a long nose.

All (except Breezepelt: Pinnochio… again!

Mistyfoot: So she isn't giving birth to your kits… yet.

Toadfoot: Plus, it's a dare, so too bad. You asked for it in the first place.

Breezepelt: Sigh… okay. Fine. I will, but seriously, I don't want a dare like this is my life. .I'll get rejected. And I seriously want to confess my love to Heathertail!

Jayfeather: Hurry up! We don't have all day!

The three cats padded up to Sorreltail.

Breezepelt: Umm… Sorreltail?

Sorreltail: Huh? Oh, Breezepelt! What do you want?

Breezepelt: Well, umm… I love you.

Mistyfoot, Toadfoot and Jayfeather burst out laughing.

Sorreltail: REALLY? Well, guess what? I've been in love with you also!

All four of the darers and truthers gasped and stared at Rosepetal with their mouths open.

Sorreltail: So, when are we going out on our first date?

Brackenfur: WAAH! I got rejected… sob sob!

Sorreltail: Sorry, Brackenfur, but I never liked you.

Jayfeather: …I… can't… believe… this…

Mistyfoot: H-U cares?

Toadfoot: That's not how you spell who!

Mistyfoot: Is to!

Toadfoot: It's W-H-O!

Jayfeather: Toadfoot, you're such a nerd.

Breezepelt: Well, I'll be leaving now.

Sorreltail: No! Aren't we going on a date? Hurry up and fix the time!

Breezepelt: I DON'T-

Jayfeather: He's just really busy at the moment. Once he's free, he'll set up a time for you to go out. Right, Breezepelt?

Breezepelt: I DON'T-

Jayfeather: Okay! See you, Sorreltail!

Brackenfur: WAAH! WAAAH!

Mistyfoot rolls her eyes.

Toadfoot: Brackenfur's such a kid.

Back at their meeting place…

Breezepelt: Don't ever make me do this again.

Jayfeather: Well, it's your turn now.

Breezepelt: Seeing that Mistyfoot hasn't got her turn yet for the day… Truth or Dare?

Mistyfoot: I'm up for a dare today. After all I feel as though I've got good luck!

Jayfeather and Toadfoot and Breezepelt: Ooo-

Mistyfoot: NO OOOHS!

Silence.

Mistyfoot: Good.

Breezepelt: Don't copy me!

Mistyfoot: W-A-T-E-V-A!

Toadfoot: Don't spell it wrong! English is a very important language and it is vital that you get everything right in this language. Be thankful that you've learnt it.

Jayfeather: Nerd.

Breezepelt: Nerd.

Mistyfoot: Nerd.

Toadfoot: What? WHATEVER JUST GET ON WITH THE DARE!

Breezepelt: I dare you to go and dance the Macarena in front of Leopardstar.

Mistyfoot: What the hell? I'll get murdered if I ever dance in front of her!

Jayfeather: It's a dare, remember?

Mistyfoot: Fine!

The four cats go into RiverClan territory and Mistyfoot leads them over to the camp, where they see Leopardstar humming to the Britney Spears song that Toadfoot taught Blackstar.

Leopardstar: Oh! Welcome, you four. Mistyfoot, what do you want?

Mistyfoot: *gulp* Umm…

Mistyfoot began to dance the Macarena in front of Leopardstar.

Leopardstar: Uhh… Mistyfoot, what are you doing?

All (except Leopardstar and Mistyfoot): ROFL! XD HAHAHAHA!

Mistyfoot finishes the Macarena.

Mistyfoot: Umm.. well, that's it.

Blackstar suddenly appears from who the heck knows where.

Blackstar: TEACHMETEACHME!

Toadfoot: It's HIM!

Jayfeather: It's HIM!

Breezepelt: OMFG IT IS HIM!

So Mistyfoot taught him how to dance the Macarena.

Blackstar: Domo arigato, Mistyfoot-san!

Mistyfoot: Umm… what language is that?

Toadfoot: That's Japanese. Domo arigato is a polite way of saying thank you in Japanese, and when he said Mistyfoot-san, he was also being polite. If he called you Mistyfoot-chan or Mistyfoot-kun, that would be very offensive.

Jayfeather: Nerd.

Breezpelt: Nerd.

Mistyfoot: Nerd.

Toadfoot: What? I'm just telling her!

Leopardstar: Mistyfoot, I would not like to see that behaviour of you again.

Mistyfoot: Umm… yes, Leopardstar.

Leopardstar: Call me Leopardstar-san!

Mistyfoot: Uhh… okay… Leopardstar-san.

Jayfeather: LOL.

Breezepelt: LOL.

Jayfeather: What the hell, Breezepelt! Stop copying me!

And so Day 4 ended of their dares.

**PoX's Note: ****So, how was it? I'll be updating weekly on this as well! And if you've read How A Warrior REALLY Gets His Or Her Warrior Name, I'm writing about Ferncloud at the moment and I should be updating it very soon. Please review and thanks for reading!**

_xX Princess Of Xing Xx_


	5. The Host Of The Show!

**Truth Or Dare**

**Chapter 5:**

…

**PoX's Note: ****How are you all, you fellow readers? Enjoying yourselves? Well, you're going to enjoy yourself even more once you read this story! This time, Jayfeather, Mistyfoot, Breezepelt and Toadfoot have got some funnier things to do with each other that are going to make you enjoy your day even more than right now! Even if you're in a bad mood, I hope this will cheer you up! But even if you're sad, you shouldn't be on FanFiction in the first place. Instead you should be sulking… just kidding! HAHAHA… was that funny? Probably not. But the story will be, I guarantee that. Now, enjoy this story and there is a certain dare that some author suggested in the story, and so I thank ****Zul-ice****! Well anyways, have fun!**

…

The four dare cats were on their fifth day doing their dare adventures. That's when they met a cat called Ravenheart.

Toadfoot: Who are you?

Ravenheart: I'm Ravenheart, and Starwish10 created me. And the author PoX allowed me to come to this story. I actually wanted to become co-host, only to realise there is no host so now I'm the host and I'm going to boss you around by giving you dares!

Breezepelt: Crap!

Mistyfoot: Unfair!

Jayfeather: I hate you.

Ravenheart: Well, too bad. Just live with it. Well, there's a dare by Zul-ice that they want preferably Jayfeather to jump off the tree at the gathering singing the barbie girl song.

Jayfeather: What? Why me?

Ravenheart: Well, that's what the dare says, and you have to do it.

Jayfeather: … fine.

Mistyfoot: Go Jayfeather!

Breezepelt: Go Jayfeather!

Toadfoot: If you keep encouraging him he will get more confident but fail in his dare. That's what it says in the Big Book of Information by Pebblefeather. (Pebblefeather is me, PoX)

Jayfeather: Nerd.

Breezepelt: Nerd.

Mistyfood: Nerd.

Ravenheart: Nerd X4

Toadfoot: What? I'm just saying the truth!

Ravenheart: Whatever. Now, on with the dare!

The five cats pad over to Fourtrees.

Jayfeather: So I jump?

Ravenheart: Yes.

Jayfeather: But what happens after I jump and sing the barbie girl song? Who will catch me from the bottom? Will I die?

Ravenheart: Probably, yes.

Mistyfoot: Don't worry Jayfeather. You're just probably going to receive a few broken bones, but that's still okay.

Breezepelt: Yeah, there's no harm done.

Toadfoot: Good luck!

Jayfeather: Yeah, I'm going to need that once I die.

He climbs up the highest of the Fourtrees. Then he leaps off the tree.

Jayfeather: (singing) **I'm a Barbie Girl, In the Barbie World! Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic!**

Mistyfoot: o.O

Breezepelt: OMFG…

Toadfoot: He's actually singing it.

Ravenheart: Wow…

Jayfeather: (singing) **You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere… imagination, life is your -**… OH SHIT!

Jayfeather falls down and hits head-first on the rough forest floor. He dies temporarily.

Mistyfoot: Wait… why does he die temporarily?

Ravenheart: Because luckily, Pebblefeather asked me to bring some revive stones.

Jayfeather gets brought back to life.

Breezepelt: How was it?

Jayfeather: How was what?

Toadfoot: Your death. You died by falling down to the forest floor. You should have gone up to StarClan, as said in the Big Book of Information by Pebblefeather. But Ravenheart pulled you back to Earth with a revive stone, kind of similar to the one in Pokemon when you revive your Pokemon with a revive stone.

Jayfeahter: I remember dying and then Spottedleaf told me that I'm being abducted by a revive stone.

Ravenheart: That's just plain stupid.

Mistyfoot: …

Ravenheart: Can we just move on?

Jayfeather: Yes.

Ravenheart: So now, Jayfeather, who are you going to dare?

Jayfeather: You!

Ravenheart: I'm sorry, but you can't do that. You cannot dare the host of the story to do anything. Well, too bad.

Jayfeather: You… #*!#(% piece of #&$!

Breezepelt: Too bad, Jayfeather. Now who are you going to dare?

Jayfeahter: Does it have to be a dare?

Ravenheart: No.

Mistyfoot: Yeah, so hurry up, Jayfeather! You're wasting our time!

Toadfoot: Geez, I'm going to take some Z's now.

Jayfeather: Toadfoot!

Toadfoot: (wakes up) Huh?

Jayfeahter: I'm daring you!

Toadfoot: No, no. You got it wrong. You're meant to say Truth or Dare. That's what the title of this story is called anyways.

Jayfeather: Truth or Dare? Happy now?

Toadfoot: Yes and dare.

Everyone: Oooh.

Toadfoot: What's with the oooh's when-

Mistyfoot: Just shut the HELL UP with that BULLSHIT!

All the cats do a o.O face

Breezepelt: Does she swear that badly?

Jayfeather: …no.

Ravenheart: Hurry up.

Jayfeather: I dare Toadfoot to go and teach Blackstar waltz dancing.

Toadfoot: WTF? FTW!

Breezepelt: LOL.

Mistyfoot: LOL.

Ravenheart: LOL.

Jayfeather: XD.

Toadfoot: FINE! BUT I'M GOING TO FACE HIS STUPID TALK ABOUT BRITNEY SPEARS!

Ravenheart: Too bad.

Mistyfoot: Yeah.

They walk up to Blackstar.

Blackstar: Hi, Toadfoot! Are you here to teach me anything new?

Toadfoot: yeah. How to dance the waltz.

Blackstar: ooh! Interesting! Teach me!

Toadfoot teaches Blackstar how to dance.

Blackstar dances by himself to show Toadfoot, and the other dare cats start to laugh their heads off as though they have never seen anything funnier.

Toadfoot: You're doing it great.

He was about to leave, when –

Blackstar: Wait! Can you listen to me sing Hit Me Baby One More Time?

Toadfoot: Sigh… fine.

Blackstar: (singing) **My loneliness is killing me (and I). I must confess, I still believe, (still believe) When I'm not with you I lose my mind, Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time! **So, how was it?

Mistyfoot: He improved!

Jayfeather: He improved!

Breezepelt: He improved!

Ravenheart: He improved X4 !~

Toadfoot: You improved!

All five cats applaud.

Blackstar: Thank you, thank you! I thank you all who applauded.

The five cats return back to their Dare Base, as they now call it.

Mistyfoot: … Ravenheart, you are now truly and officially the host of out Dare Base Club. You will get to boss us around as Pebblefeather wants you to do so.

Ravenheart: Thank you!

Ravenheart turns to face the readers of this story.

Ravenheart: If you want to join this story too, or be a guest of this story, tell us so you can come and join the dares too!

Breezepelt: And if you have any good dares, tell us so we can do them!

Jayfeather: And most should be about Toadfoot teaching something to Blackstar!

Toadfoot: Hey!

Bashing up.

…

**PoX's Note: ****That's the end of Chapter 5. So, if you have any dares to give out, of want to become a guest of the show or event the co-host or anything, tell me and you're welcome!**

…

**THE END, FOR NOW!**


	6. Let's Do This!

**Truth Or Dare**

**Day Six: Let's Do This!**

**PoX's Note: ****Yep, I updated sooner than expected, right? Well, that's because... IT'S DA HOLIDAYS! YAY! So now, I've decided to go and update NOW! So, I know that there are two people who want their cats to be co-host. Want to know who won? And who lost? Or who won AND lost? LOL I'm just being stupid. If you want to find out go and read it IMMEDIATELY! Or if you want to still read my Author's Note silliness then do so right now too. I think I've gone mad for some odd reason. Probably it's Holiday Fever. LOL. So, enjoy and have fun!**

**...**

Ravenheart: ... and we come back to Truth Or Dare!

Jayfeather: Is this going to turn into another Dare show?

Ravenheart: No. This is going to be VERY DIFFERENT from the other dare shows, I promise.

Mistyfoot: I sure hope so.

Ravenheart: Before we begin with the truths and dares, let me tell you that we have two cats willing to be co-hosts. First off, please welcome Flarespirit!

All five darers applaud as Flarespirit comes in.

Flarespirit: Hello! I'm Flarespirit, and I want to become the co-host of this show! I am created by dreamingneverfails!

Breezepelt: Wow you look pretty.

Heathertail: Waaah!

Breezepelt: Whoops.

Ravenheart: And here comes the other cat, Swiftshadow!

All five darers applaud as Swiftshadow comes in.

Swiftshadow: Hello to all of you. I guess you already know my name is Swiftshadow, and I'm also wanting to become the co-host of this show! Or maybe not a show, but whatever. And I'm created by Shimmertail!

Ravenheart: Guess what?

The two new cats: What?

Ravenheart: YOU'RE BOTH CO-HOSTS!

Mistyfoot: What?

Ravenheart: Toadfoot, can there be two co-hosts in the show?

Toadfoot: Well, this is what the Big Book of Information says, _I've never seen a show that has had two co-hosts in my life. But there is no problem having two cats willing to be co-hosts and both getting the job, is there? If you ask me, I would say yes, two cats are allowed._

Mistyfoot: Nerd.

Jayfeather: Nerd.

Breezepelt: Nerd.

Ravenheart: Definitely a nerd.

Swiftshadow: I like nerds.

Toadfoot: Hehe.

Swiftshadow: They do your homework for you so then you don't have to do it.

Flarespirit: Yeah.

Toadfoot: You're mean!

Ravenheart: Whatever. Now let's begin the dares!

Swiftshadow: WAIT!

Ravenheart: What?

Swiftshadow: You forgot Windpaw. You know, the apprentice who is also joining the Truth Or Dare? And Rainstorm too.

Mistyfoot: Idiot.

Jayfeather: Definitely an idiot.

Ravenhaert: How dare you!

Breezepelt: Whatever. Just bring her in.

Windpaw comes in. And so does Rainstorm.

Windpaw: Hello! I'm Windpaw, and I'm training to become a Truth Or Dare host! And I'm created by Tree Kangaroo!

Ravenheart: Who do you want to mentor you?

Windpaw: YOU!

Ravenheart: Okay.

Rainstorm: Hi, I'm Rainstorm, and I was created by FangandIggyRule!

Crowd cheers.

Toadfoot: We can't have three co-hosts.

Rainstorm: I'm fine not being a co-host. I'll just be your assistant if you need anything.

Mistyfoot: That's fine, rightg?

Jayfeather: *yawn*

Breezepelt: You're not a very mannerly cat, aren't you?

Ravenheart: Okay! So, we shall start with Jayfeather. Jayfeather, truth or dare?

Jayfeather: Today I feel like a dare, because truths are boring.

Flarespirit: Interesting. Let's see... you can do the dare that Tree Kangaroo wants you to do!

Windpaw: LOL.

Swiftshadow: Or you can do one that I made up!

Mistyfoot: LOL.

Jayfeather: I'll go with Tree Kangaroo's one.

Flarespirit: Pwned, Swiftshadow.

Swiftshadow: Shut up!

Rainstorm: No fighting allowed.

Toadfoot: Yay! Now we've got two goody-goody's in the show!

Rainstorm: I'm not a goody goody, you idiot.

Brezepelt: Owned.

Ravenheart: So, the dare is, at the next Medicine cat gathering, announce to the others that you are actually Catman in disguise and suddenly yell out, "TO THE CAT-CAVE!"Then run off singing the tune to Mission Impossible.

Jayfeather: What IS the Mission Impossible tune?

Windpaw: I'll sing it for you!

Flarespirit: Go ahead.

Windpaw sings the Mission Impossible tune.

Jayfeather: Uhh... okay...

At the next Medicine Cat Gathering, the nine (I think) darers go to the Moonpool. Jayfeather meets up with the others, while the other eight hide in the shadows.

Mothwing: Now it's time to share tongues with-

Jayfeather: I'm CATMAN!

The eight dare cats laugh.

Barkface: Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say you were cat dammed?

Jayfeather: No, cat MAN!

Littlecloud: What are you saying?

Willowshine: Uhh...

Jayfeather: To the CATCAVE!

Barkface: Did you just say cat dave?

Jayfeather: No, cat CAVE!

Jayfeather runs off humming the Mission Impossible tune.

Flametail: What a dork.

Littlecloud: Blackstar must be informed about this! He will enjoy this tune!

Back at the Truth or Dare Base...

Ravenheart: That was AWESOME!

Windpaw: Yeah, I think you sang better than me.

Jayfeather: I like the tune.

Mistyfoot, however...

Mistyfoot: That was totally FUNNY!

Toadfoot: Yeah! What would happen if Blackstar learns the tune? He'll go CRAZY over you!

Breezepelt: Ever thought of that, Jayfeather?

Jayfeather: No...

Swiftshadow: Stop teasing him.

Flarespirit: The whole point of this show is to make friends.

Rainstorm: Is it?

Windpaw: Sigh... now, who's next?

Flarespirit: We can start with Mistyfoot.

Ravenheart: Good idea. Mistyfoot, truth or dare?

Mistyfoot: Dare.

Swiftshadow: Then let's use the dare that Tree Kangaroo has for us.

Toadfoot: Ooh...

Jayfeather: Ooh...

Breezepelt: Ooh...

Mistyfoot: Shut up!

Swiftshadow: So, who has the dare sheet?

Windpaw: I do!

She passes it to Ravenheart

Flarespirit: Can I announce the dare?

Ravenheart: Sure.

Flarespirit: Mistyfoot, Tree Kangaroo dares you to go up to Onestar and announce that you love him and then whisper that you are actually a tom with a deep voice.

Mistyfoot: But I pretended I was a boy last time!

Breezepelt: Who cares? Do it again.

Mistyfoot: Sigh... Okay.

In the WindClan camp...

Mistyfoot: Hey, Onestar.

Onestar: Oh, hello, Mistyfoot. What's up?

Mistyfoot: The sky. Anyways, I love you.

Onestar: Umm... pardon me?

Mistyfoot: (whispers in a deep voice) I'm actually a tom

Onestar: ME NO WANNA BE GAY!

Mistyfoot runs away.

Back at the Truth or Dare Base...

Flarespirit: HAhahaha!

Swiftshadow: LOL that was hilarious!

Windpaw: (mimicking Onestar) ME NO WANNA BE GAY!

All crack up.

Ravenheart: Now, because we had two dares, the other two must be truths.

Rainstorm: Let's start with Toadfoot. This one's from Tree Kangaroo Again.

Toadfoot: what's the truth?

Mistyfoot: LOL.

Jayfeather: I bet you there's going to be another pinnochio happening again.

Breezepelt: How much do you bet?

Jayfeather: My life.

Swiftshadow: So we get to kill you if you get it wrong?

Jayfeather: Uhh... yeah.

Flarespirit: The truth is... Are you jealous that Tigerheart likes Dovepaw?

Toadfoot: HELL NO!

Jayfeather: Haha! There's going to be pinnochio!

Nothing.

Windpaw: Let's kill Jayfeather!

Ravenheart: Kill! Kill!

Rainstorm: NO KILLING!

In the end, Jayfeather didn't get killed. Now it's Breezepelt's turn for his truth.

Windpaw: Did you ever love Hollyleaf? This question is the last one from Tree Kangaroo.

Breezepelt: NO!

Pinnochio...

Jayfeather: HAHAHA! YOU LOVED MY SISTER!

Silence.

Jayfeather: Wait... you loved my sister. That's just stupid! She's a goody goody like Toadfoot!

Toadfoot: Hey!

Mistyfoot: Haha! *cracks up*

Ravenheart: That's new...

Rainstorm: Should I like... conclude the show?

Swiftshadow: No, I will!

Flarespirit: I will! Now, that's the end of Day Six of Truth or Dare!

Windpaw: If you want us to do a dare or truth that you like, send it in and we'll do it!

Mistyfoot: Unless it's already been done.

Ravenheart: Thank you for reading and Pebblefeather will update soon!

...

**PoX's Note: ****Done! I hoped you liked it. That's the end of my Author's note. Wait, PLEASE REVIEW and happy holidays and Christmas and also have a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Enjoy the rest of this year with a good Christmas cheer! And also, enjoy the rest of this year by reading stories! Hope you all get cool presents!**


	7. Fail Day For Breezepelt

**Truth Or Dare  
**_**by: **__Princess of Xing_

**Day Seven:**** Fail Day For Breezepelt**

**PoX's Note: **Konnichiwa! I'm sorry for the late update. I think the last time I updated this was like, omigosh HALF A YEAR AGO? Maybe. I think. But seriously, I'm going to make it up. SO . . . this chapter will be an attempt to make you laugh harder than you're actually supposed to. If you don't . . . I think it's due to the fact that I'm unbelievably tired. I mean, the holidays are on and stuff, and I went on a holiday, but now I'm exhausted. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. You will notice that my style of writing has changed dramatically (I think the reason would be because I have 'matured', or so my friend says, and because I seem to have expanded my English knowledge e.g. knowing new words like avaricious, admittedly, etc.). So, enjoy!

**. . . V . . .**

**Mistyfoot, Jayfeather, Toadfoot and Breezepelt are at the Gathering Place (or the island), and are wandering around aimlessly in the clearing.**

**Breezepelt: **Where are the hosts?

**Toadfoot: **Hmph. Like I care about them. _(turns around pointedly and sits down)_

**Mistyfoot: **If they're not here, they could be late or something . . . and then we can just do the truths and dares ourselves.

**Breezepelt: **Yeah. Sounds like a good idea.

**Mistyfoot: **_(turns around to face Jayfeather, whose back is toward the three, sniffing at herbs) _Jayfeather? You've been awfully –

**Jayfeather: **Wait! I can see something!

**Mistyfoot, Toadfoot and Breezepelt rush up to Jayfeather as he flicks his tail in the direction of a small white rectangle sheet.**

**Toadfoot: **What in the name of StarClan is THAT?

**Jayfeather: **I remember I heard Swiftshadow talking about 'paper' and 'pen' last night. Maybe this is what she meant.

**Breezepelt: **So that thing is a paper and pen.

**Mistyfoot: **No offense, but I don't think that's what it's called. Maybe it's just one of those two words she mentioned.

**Toadfoot: **It's paper.

**Breezepelt: **Like you would know, Toadfoot. _(sneers)_

**Toadfoot: **Shut up! I'm literally serious here. According to the –

**Jayfeather: **_(groans) _I don't CARE about the "Big Book of Whatsit" by umm, some random cat.

**Toadfoot: **You should! It's a source of information that tells you E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G you need to know in life!

**Breezepelt: **Nerd.

**Mistyfoot: **Nerd –

**Toadfoot: **Listen here! I'm NOT a nerd. It's just called common sense! Now let me read that paper, because you three can't!

**Toadfoot snatches the piece of paper, and the three cats sigh angrily and listen to what he says as he reads what is written on the letter.**

**Toadfoot: **_'Hey! This is Ravenheart here along with Flarespirit, Swiftshadow, Windpaw and Rainstorm! By the time Toadfoot – he's the smart one, right? – reads this you all may have noticed our disappearance. Well, the reason is . . . we're holidaying in Hawaii! Boo-YEA!'_

**Jayfeather: **YEA! Now we don't have to put up with them!

**Breezepelt: **But they're holidaying in some place called Hawaii.

**Mistyfoot: **Probably some really crappy place.

**Toadfoot: **Will you three BE QUIET? _(silence falls in) _Good; because I still haven't finished yet. As I was saying . . . _'Anyway, you are probably partying now because we're gone, but who cares? We're enjoying ourselves in the sun, on a beach, relaxing with coconuts . . . and –'_

**Breezepelt: **- and what the HECK is coconuts?

**Mistyfoot: **And a beach? What's that?

**Toadfoot: **_(sighs) _Coconuts are like native fruits that are really sweet and tasty. They are sphere-shaped and are brown and furry . . . I think. Let me search it up in the –

**The other three cats groan, interrupting Toadfoot from his huge speech of explanation. He stares at them back proudly with his head raised in the air, refusing to look like a total idiot which he already is (PoX: Sorry Toadfoot! ^^")**

**Jayfeather: **Whatever. Keep on reading it.

**Toadfoot: **_'. . . and we will be gone for about another show, and then we're back. While we are in Hawaii, you four have to continue the Truth or Dare umm, thingy! So good luck! Love, Raveheart.'_

**Breezepelt: **Love? _(snorts) _Dude, no one loves her back, anyway.

**Mistyfoot: **Hmm, well, Ravenheart did leave another sheet over there . . . _(points behind a bush) _Toadfoot, go read it.

**Toadfoot: **Fine.

**All four cats pad up to the bush and Toadfoot drags the sheet out with his teeth. He drops it on the ground, just out of sunlight, and skim-reads through it.**

**Jayfeather: **_(impatiently) _Well?

**Toadfoot: **Oh. It's just the list of truths and dares they left for us.

**Mistyfoot: **We're meant to follow THAT?

**Breezepelt: **Damn.

**Toadfoot: **Let's just do it before the readers get angry.

**Jayfeather: **Then just READ IT ALREADY!

**Mistyfoot: **_(shocked) _Dude, Jayfeather, relax. Breathe in, and breathe out . . . slowly.

**Breezepelt: **Haha.

**Toadfoot: **_(ignoring the three and reading out what the paper says) _As quoted from here . . . _'Here is a dare form JayfeatherL0VER. She dares Breezepelt to climb up to the middle branch of a tree and jump off. And he can't land on his paws! Good luck, Breezepelt!'_

**Breezepelt: **LOL Jayfeather, you're still – Wait, WHAAAAT?

**Mistyfoot: **. . . that was a slow reaction.

**Jayfeather: **Mm . . .

**Toadfoot: **Did you hear that, Breezepelt?

**Breezepelt: **Do they want me to commit SUICIDE?

**Toadfoot: **Apparently it seems so.

**Jayfeather: **What a laugh.

**Mistyfoot: **Let's just do it and get over it already.

**Breezepelt: **I'm going to regret this badly.

**Toadfoot: **You can't regret anything once you're dead.

**Breezepelt: **. . . oh.

On the Sky Oak . . .

**Breezepelt is on the middle branch of the Sky Oak. Below are Mistyfoot, Jayfeather and Toadfoot, all rooting for him. Breezepelt gulps.**

**Breezepelt: **Dude! Before I jump, you all better say you're last goodbyes to me!

**Mistyfoot: **Pfft. You're going to live anyway! Just DO IT!

**Jayfeather: **Chicken, are you?

**Breezepelt: **_(suddenly bursting with anger) _I'll show you!

**Toadfoot: **He's going to do it -!

**Mistyfoot, Jayfeather and Toadfoot watch as Breezepelt jumps off the Sky Oak. As he is falling down, Breezepelt gets caught in a tangle of branches and he is stuck there, still far, far away from solid ground. Jayfeather laughs like anything.**

**Breezepelt: **_(flushing with embarrassment) _This is NOT funny. I'm seriously stuck.

**Toadfoot: **I'm sorry Breezepelt, but that is not what it says in the dare. You have to LAND ON THE GROUND. So you're going to have to start it all . . . over . . . again. _(the last three words sound ominous)_

**Jayfeather: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'd LOVE TO SEE THAT AGAIN.

**Mistyfoot: **OH YEAH!

**Breezepelt: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All the way back in Hawaii . . .

**Ravenheart: **Ahhh . . . this is the life.

**Windpaw: **Oh yeah . . .

**Swiftshadow: **_(worried) _You sure they won't get reckless and kill each other by the time we're back from our holiday?

**Rainshadow: **Don't worry! They'll cope.

**Flarespirit: **Yeah. I bet you they're all enjoying themselves.

**Swiftshadow: **I guess . . .

**Raveheart: **The whole point of a holiday is to not worry. So don't worry and enjoy the sun.

**Swiftshadow: **Mm-Hmm . . .

Back at the Sky Oak . . .

**Breezepelt: **_(who is now back up at the middle branch) _Are you SURE I can't land on my paws?

**Toadfoot: **You can't. It says so on the sheet.

**Mistyfoot and Jayfeather: **GO! GO! GO! _(start to crack up madly)_

**Breezepelt: **_(angry once again) _FINE! I'LL JUMMMPPP! _(leaps off the Sky Oak while shouting the last word)_

**Toadfoot: **Oh yeah!

**. . . and alas, Breezepelt still ends up in the tangle of branches, still far, far away from solid ground.**

**Jayfeather: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!

**Mistyfoot: **HE GOT STUCK ONCE AGAIN! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Toadfoot: **I'm sorry Breezepelt, but –

**Breezepelt: **SHUT UP! I'M NOT DOING THIS STUPID DARE ANYMORE! JUST MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ONE ALREADY!

**Toadfoot: **But you have to –

**Breezepelt: **DO YOU WANT TO DIE?

**Toadfoot: **No, but if YOU don't want to die, then you better do the –

**Breezepelt: **I'M NOT GOING ON THE SAME DEATH TRIP! NOW GET ME OFF THE BRANCH AND WE'RE DOING THE NEXT DARE!

**Toadfoot: **Err . . . okay . . .

And all the way back in Hawaii once more . . .

**Windpaw: **Although you told us not to worry, I have this feeling that something is going on back with the Clans.

**Swiftshadow: **_(bolts up) _That's exactly what I'VE been feeling!

**Ravenheart: **Pipe down, will you? We're due back soon anyway! Plus, they have to be independent without us.

. . . AND back at the Sky Oak . . .

**Breezepelt is back on solid ground, after having Toadfoot climb all the way up and drag him back down again. During the process, Mistyfoot and Jayfeather were laughing . . . and still are.**

**Jayfeather: **That was SUCH a hilarious event.

**Breezepelt: **_(hisses at him) _NOT funny.

**Mistyfoot: **Are you sure? _(laughs)_

**Toadfoot: **Okay, okay . . . calm down, ALL three of you. We're going on to the next truth . . . or dare. _(pulls out letter and reads through it) _Oh. It's a truth for Breezepelt . . . again.

**Breezepelt: **WHAAAT? WHY IS IT MEEEE?

**Mistyfoot: **I hope this is funny. _(smirks)_

**Toadfoot: **_'This is a truth for Breezepelt, and from ForeverinFreefall. I know Flarespirit isn't here and it mentions here in here, but anyway, just do it __If Hollyleaf, Heathertail and Flarespirit were all being attacked by badgers and he could only save one of them, who would he save?'_

**Breezepelt: **. . . do I _have _to do this one?

**Jayfeather: **I know it's Heathertail. I'm one hundred per cent positive on this one.

**Mistyfoot: **If it isn't . . . then . . .

**Jayfeather: **I highly disbelieve it's Flarespirit, and it can't be Hollyleaf.

**Breezepelt: **DUH it's Heathertail.

**Suddenly Breezepelt's nose grows longer.**

**Toadfoot: **OH STARCLAN IT'S –

**Mistyfoot: **PINNOCHIO! _(cracks up and Jayfeather does too)_

**Toadfoot: **It's NOT Heathertail?

**Breezepelt: **IT IS! _(nose grows longer) _WHY IS MY NOSE GROWING? I'M SAYING THE TRUTH! _(grows longer again)_

**Jayfeather: **So who is it, huh? Hollyleaf or Flarespirit? I think it's Flarespirit now.

**Mistyfoot: **Nah; it's Hollyleaf.

**Jayfeather: **_(snorts in disbelief) _Ha. Like that's true. Right, Breezepelt?

**Breezepelt: **Of course it can't be Hollyleaf! You dummy, Misty – _(nose grows longer than it already is)_

**Toadfoot: **OMG IT'S –

**Mistyfoot: **- ACTUALLY –

**Jayfeather: **- HOLLYLEAF?

**Breezepelt: **What are you three saying? Of course it isn't! _(and yet again, it has grown longer)_

**There is a complete awkward silence and then Mistyfoot and Jayfeather burst out laughing.**

**Jayfeather: **_(laughs, then stops for a moment) _Wait, why am I laughing? _(laughs again)_

**Mistyfoot: **BWAHAHAHAHAHA I can't believe it!

**Toadfoot: **. . . laughing freaks.

**Breezepelt: **Hmph. _(angry and embarrassed)_

**When the sun had set, Mistyfoot and Jayfeather had FINALLY calmed down and Breezepelt's nose had gone back to its normal size.**

**Toadfoot: **_(in an optimistic tone) _So, up for another truth . . . or –

**Breezepelt: **HECK NO!

**Mistyfoot:** He thinks the next one is another one for him.

**Jayfeather: **Wouldn't it be a coincidence if that was the case?

**Toadfoot: **We can do the rest next time.

**Mistyfoot and Jayfeather: **Aww . . . _(hang heads in disappointment)_

**- DAY 6 ENDS –**

**. . . V . . .**

**PoX's Note: **Funny? I sure hope so. Anyway, as you probably have already guessed, next chapter will be full of truths and dares! Today was an okay chapter, don't you think? Well, before I end the chapter, I will add to all those that know **When All The Clans Got Laptops**, that FanFic may take a while before I update. Because my writer's block has NOT lessened by ONE BIT (not even a tiny millimetre), but the second I think of an EPIC idea with a TWIST, you will see that it will! Well, I'm again in an attempt to update another chapter before the day ends (although I highly doubt I'll make it in time. Whatever)!


End file.
